Secrets
by Angelus-alvus
Summary: Sequel to Heylin love and Two diferent species in love. Raimundo discovers two old books that will change his way of think and the secrets of his origins may destroy him. WuyaxRai. I'm no good at summaries .Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

Thank you all for reviewing my first xiaolin showdown fic: Heylin love.

* * *

Discovery

It was Saturday evening. The four xiaolin apprentices were really tired due the chores and the intense training.

Kimiko was playing Goo Zombies 3 with Omi, Clay was reading some letters from his parents and Raimundo was studying the sheng gong wu scrolls. The other three dragons almost didn't believed the Rai was really going study. Since he came back from the Heylin side the dragon of wind was very serious at his duty as a xiaolin apprentice.

Raimundo wasn't so focused that night, because he was almost sleeping on the scrolls. '_I am SO tired. I can't believe that master Fung made us do all that chores. At least when I was with Wuya she didn't made me do any chores. She is very beautiful in her human form. WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? Wuya is a evil wich. Why do I miss her so much? Why did I joined her in first place? I just remember of a woman's voice telling me to help her, and it wasn't Wuya's . I know that she gave everything that I always wanted. But she tried to kill my friends. _ _I sometimes wonder if they really are my friends, so why they just tried to bring me back to the good side only when their lives were at risk. Why am I thinking about this. They ARE my friends. I'm just tired. It's bed time'. _Raimundo thought.

When he was getting up from the chair, Rai accidentally hit a part of desk. After that Rai heard the sound of two things falling on the floor. When he looked to the floor he saw two old books on the floor and a secret compartment in the desk.

The young monk picked up the two books and cleaned the dust and read the titles: Dashi's Diary and Wuya's Diary. Rai was so astonished that he fell on the chair.

The dragon of wind couldn't suppress his curiosity and opened first first Wuya's diary. Many pages were blank, others he couldn't read because of the age of the paper. Rai could only read the beginning of the book.

_It has just passed 2 months and I'm already hated by everyone in this new city in China. Me and my father moved to this city because it was really difficult to support me since my mom died when I was three years old. That kid named Dashi is the worse of all the kids that I ever met. When I asked if I could play with the other girls, they... started laughing at me and they said a lot of horrible things about the way I look like. Then Dashi came to me and said pointing to the marks on my face: "We don't like strangers around her. Specially if they are freaks of nature'. After saying that he pushed me into a mud sport and I got my whole body covered with mud. Then, all those children started laughing really loud. I went running into my house and started to cry._

_I only go out just to go to buy food and to go to school. However the kids still taunt me just because of the strips that I have on my face. My father doesn't love me neither. He even beats me up sometimes. He says that the only thing that kept him for abandoning me is the promise that he made to my mother._

_One day I will have my revenge. They all are GOING TO PAY for everything that they had done to me…_

The diary ended there, because the rest of the pages were illegible for Rai.

'_So Wuya is only evil because of the constant taunting of the children of her city. The worse is that Dashi did this to her. I just can't believe this I have to see Dashi's point of view before judge'. _Rai thoughtas he opened Dashi's Diary.

_Dear Diary ( that sounds so girly XD),_

_Man, I really had a lot of fun today. The new girl named Wuya is a poor excuse for human being. It is really fun taunt her, and even more when she goes crying to her home._

_My father says that her whole family is evil, and that's why her father doesn't get good jobs._

_My family says that I will become a great xiaolin warrior one day. I will go tomorrow for my training. I'm so excited that I will have some problems to sleep. Hehehe._

'_What a jerk. Dam not again! I can't believe that I can't read the most of this thing. Why the time has to decompose the paper?' _Rai thought as he found another legible part of the diary.

_I finally defeated her. I can't believe that a stupid bitch like Wuya could have such power. Hehehe. It was really fun fight her while she said things about vengeance. She almost defeated me, but I had a secret plan. I said I was sorry AND SHE BELIVIED. She is the most stupid person of the world. When she was off guard I sealed her inside of a puzzle box. The best was that I ended being a hero and a living legend. _

The diary ended there.

_'It can't be. Dashi is a bastard and Wuya is just a victim. Everey thing that we knew was a lie.'Rai thought. _After thathe hid the two diaries inside the secret compartment and went to his "room".

He went bed without talking with his friends. He was already under the covers when Kimiko asked him: "Are you okay Raimundo?".

"Yes. I'm just tired. Goodnight." He said. "Good night". She answered.

_'Should I tell them what I discovered? Or I should be quiet? Well there is only one person that can say if what I read is truth' _Raimundo thought before falling asleep.

* * *

Well this is my second XS story. Please review and say what you thought. I accept all kinds of criticize. 


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

Thank you all for reviewing.

* * *

The revelation of inner feelings

The four dragon in training were practicing their kung fu when Dojo came and said: "Sheng gong wu alert. It is the Staff of Jong".

They came closer to the scroll and saw a person holding a staff and some kind of hole dragged the person inside. Kimiko said: " I didn't understood. What it does?". "The Staff of Jong creates some kind of black hole that drags everyone nearby inside it and transports everyone one to a random place of the Earth". Dojo answered .

"Okay. Let's get this sheng gong wu." Rai said.

Dojo oversized and all the xiaolin apprentices were on him. Dojo said : "Clay you need make a diet. You're starting to get fat". Clay chuckled and said: "I'll try partner".

When they arrived Jack was already there holding the sheng gong wu. Wuya was there too. She was staring Raimundo and Raimundo were staring her. Kimiko noticed that, but stayed quiet.

"I've already found the Staff of Jong Xiaolin-losers". Jack Spicer said laughing.

"Give back the staff you snake" Clay said ready to attack Jack. "Not so fast." Jack said when he raised the staff and yelled: "STAFF OF JONG". "YOU ARE THE STUPIDIEST HUMAN BEING IN THE WORLD. DID YOU FORGOT WHAT I TOLD YOU ABOUT THIS SHENG GONG WU?" Wuya shouted at him. It was the last thing that they heard before they got dragged to the black hole.

Jack, luckily for him , were end in his room. Kimiko, Omi, Clay and Dojo appeared in the xiaolin temple. And Wuya and Rai were inside of a cave.

"Where is Raimundo?" Omi asked. "I think he where end in another place. We have to help him. But how?" Kimiko said. Dojo just said: "The same way that we found him when he betrayed us. I can sense the Sword of Storm". "So, let's go" Clay said.

With Wuya and Rai:

"My head". Rai said putting his hand on the back of his head. "Are you ok?" asked a worried Wuya. "Why do you care anyway? I betrayed you" The Brazilian boy said while he was getting up. "I know. It's just… I still care about you" Wuya said looking down.

Raimundo felt something for her and wasn't just because he was sorry for her. He remembered that he had an important question to say. "I have something to ask you." Rai said looking at her looking back at him.

"I found two really old books in the Xiaolin Temple. One was Dashi's diary and the other was yours. I discovered that Dashi was a huge bastard for what he had done to you. I also read that you tried be normal but just because of the marks of your face everyone hated you. I felt sorry for you because I know how is to be not loved by anyone." Rai said bursting in tears. Wuya was really surprised by that. She never expected to see that boy cry like that. "Sorry. I don't know what got into me." Rai said while he tried to stop his tears from falling.

"You don't have to apologize. You are the ONLY person that ever liked me. And I… forgive you for betraying me." Wuya said with a smile on her ghost face. "Thak you." He said.

"Wuya, there is something that I don't understand. How your diary were end in the xiaolin temple?" The boy asked. Wuya looked down like she have just remembered a really awful memory.

"Well, after I finished my training I went challenge the fuc bastard, in other words Dashi. We fought a lot and I was wining. However he came with a very low trick. He said that he was sorry for everything that he had done to me. The worse part is that I believed in that bastard. After that I put my guard down and he knocked my away. When I was falling on the ground my diary fell from my clothe, I always carried it near my heart. He picked it up and said: '_What do we have here'_. He gave a quick look at the first pages and said : '_Well, I think I don't want the people think that I am some kind of monster'. _He tried to destroy my precious diary but he couldn't. I put a spell on it of invulnerability on it, unfortunate for me this spell only work with normal objects. After I saw the frustrate look on his face he sealed me up inside the puzzle box and I guess that to prevent the people to discover the truth about him he hid my diary". Wuya explained to the dragon of wind.

"Oh". It was all that Rai could say. If the heylin witch were in her human form she would be crying now.

Rai put his hand on her face (or at least he tried) and said: "Wuya, thank you for trusting me this secret of yours.". The approached their faces and Wuya said: "I love you". And Rai said: "Eu amo você". Wuya gave him a confused look until he explained: " 'Eu amo você' means 'I love you' in Portuguese".

The two smiled, but this smile were cut off by a kiss. Raimundo and Wuya were kissing, however their kiss lasted only a second before they heard a explosion coming form the other side of the wall of the cave.

The other xiaolin apprentices were there. After another explosion the wall were destroyed. Kimiko, Omi, Clay and Dojo were staring at Raimundo and Wuya these two were really near from each other faces.

Fearing for her lover's sake she said: "I will one day get my revenge on you". She had to say that even if this words caused pain in her heart. Before any of they could say something she already phased through the wall.

"Are you ok partner?" Asked Clay. "Yes, I am" Rai answered as he approached Dojo and sit on him near of his friends.

"As they flew to the temple Kimiko asked Raimundo: "Rai what did the Old hag wanted talked with you?". Raimundo wanted give Kimiko a punch in her pretty face for insulting his lover, but he could hold back his felling and lied: " She asked innumerous times to me if I wanted team up with her again, and I kept saying no to her.". "Really?" Omi said with obviously doubt in his voice and that hurt the dragon of wind the fact that Omi could really think that he could rejoin the heylin side, but again he faked up his tru feelings and said: "Of course. I would never team up with her again. One time was enough". It hurt Raimundo say these words but he needed fake up. He didn't want to his 'friends' to know that he actually kissed a GHOST of a witch with more than 1500 years old.

_'There is only one thing that I have to do now'. _Rai thought right before they arrived at the xiaolin temple.

End of chapter 2

* * *

Well, here is the chapter 2 of my story. I hope that you all are enjoying my story. And again I say I accept all kinds of criticize. 


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

Thank you all for reviewing.

StephanieFan: Thank you for the advice. And 'Eu amo você' is really 'I love you' Portuguese. 'Eu' means 'I', 'amo' means 'love' and 'você' means 'you'.

* * *

The secret is out

Rai couldn't sleep. He was still thinking about the time that he and Wuya spent inside the cave earlier. '_I can't believe that I actually kissed a GHOST. The most strange part was the warm that I felt during that kiss. I know that she IS a ghost, but how could I feel such feeling? I felt like a eternity has passed, thought it was just a second. I want to bring her back into her human form. However how the others are going to react? They might try destroys us without ask first. Well I know that they can't defeat my love, but still…. I'll bring her back, but first she must promise don't try conquer the world.' _Rai thought.

'_Maybe if I count sheep, I will fell asleep. Nah. Too childish for me. I will just shut my eyes until I sleep.' _Raimundo thought. He fell asleep at midnight.

Dream (This part may be "a little" too strong for some people, so if you dislike character death skip the dream part):

_Raimundo was outside the temple. All he could see was the xiaolin temple in flames. Rai saw the body of his frinds laying on the floor. Each one had a different and horrible death. Dojo's pieces were spread on all the floor, Kimiko had her heart stabbed, Clay's head wasn't connected with his body, Omi had a hole in his head, Master Fung was thorn in half, Jack Spicer arms and legs weren't attached to his corpse, Wuya (in her human form) and Chase young( in his dragon form) were in pieces. The smell of blood was strong. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Rai shouted. Tears were steaming from his face. Rai thought that he was going to throw up until he saw a man inside the fire. The man was wearing a black armor and was holding a strange long shaped sword that was covered with blood and this man had a long and white hair. Raimundo knew that this person was the responsible for the deaths and started to run with fury into his direction. The white haired person looked at Rai running into his direction and said with a cold voice: "Ego noli manere in memoria". After finish this sentence, he walked into the flames and disappeared. Rai yelled: "Came back here you son of a b…"._

End of dream

The dragon of wind woke up covered with sweat . He looked to his clock and saw the hours. It was 5:03 a.m. . '_Crap! I don't think I can sleep again after that dream. It looked so real. I will just change my clothes and do my chores. Thank God that Master Fung put a list on the wall with our chores of the next day, or else I would just have to wait until everyone wake up.' _The Brazilian boy thought.

When it was 7:30 a.m., all the other three xiaolin apprentices were awake and were going to have breakfast. They saw that Rai was finishing his breakfast. They thought that REALLY strange, because Raimundo was usually the last one to get up.

" What are doing awake at this hour my friend?" Omi asked with a big smile. "Well, I woke up very early today. By the way I already finished my chores of today". Every one jaws hit the floor, but Raimundo's.

While his friends were doing their chores Rai was going to ask to Master Fung what that guy said in his dream.

"Master Fung, can I ask you something?" Rai asked. "Yes, you can young dragon." Master Fung said. "Uh… Do you know what 'Ego noli manere in memoria' means?" Rai asked trying to sound innocent. " It means 'I won't remain in memory' in Latin. Whay do you asked that?". The wise monk said. "Just curiosity" Rai replied. Master Fung knew that he was lying, but stayed quiet.

"Sheng gong wu alert" Dojo said. "What is tit?" Kimiko asked. "It is the Running Shoes. Anyone who wears it can run as fast as the sound" Dojo explained. "Pretty useful to do the chores" Rai said. "Let's get it" Clay said .

They arrived in a forest. The dragons started looking for the sheng gong wu. Raimundo found it on a tree. When he reached the wu, Jack Spcier said: " I challenge you to a xiaolin showdown". "Name your game Spicer". Rai replied. "The Running Shoes are going to be hidden in the woods. The first to find wins.". "Ok, but how about a Shen yi bu challenge. My Sword of storm and Eye of Dashi against your Monkey staff and The Tangle Web Cong". Rai said. "I accept".

FLASH

The forest transformed and the Running shoes disappeared inside the woods.

"GONG YI TAMPAI" The two yelled.

Raimundo had a plan to knock Jack out of the showdown. "Sword of Storm and Eye of Dashi" he yelled as he merged the two sheng gong wus. What Rai didn't noticed that his friends were also in the way of his attack. All he could do was yell: "WATCH OUT". Luckily the other three xiaolin apprentices and Dojo managed to dodge Rai's attack, but they had to fell inside the woods that he was having a showdown.

'_Crap.'_ Rai thought. When he returned he saw Wuya facing him. "Good morning love" Rai said smiling. " Good morning Raimundo. The Wu is inside that tree". She said pointing to a tree not too far away. "Thanks. About that kiss. There is something that I can't understand. Why I felt such warm when I kissed you. I mean you are a GHOST." Raimundo said looking down". " I cannot understand too. I felt like I was human again." Wuya answered.

"I love you." Rai said with a few tears coming out of his face. "I love you too Raimundo" Wuya said. They "kissed" each other again.

Unluckily for them someone saw everything behind a tree.

* * *

Here is the third chapter. Try guess how saw Rai and Wuya having their moment. It is going to take a while to make my next update because I'm going to travel. I'm sorry but I'll be back to work on Sunday. I accept all kinds of criticize. 


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

Thank you all for reviewing.

* * *

Who discovered? 

Wuya and Raimundo were kissing each other when the mysterious person committed a mistake and stepped on a branch that was laying on the floor making noise.

"What the…" Rai said breaking the kiss and looking at the direction of the noise. All that Rai and Wuya saw were a shadowed person flee really fast. Unfortunately they couldn't recognize the "spy".

"Crap." Rai said as he closed his eyes tightly, but he opened them again when Wuya said to him: "Don't worry my love. If that spy really were shocked seeing us 'kissing' he or she would have said something, so it is obvious that weren't any of your friends. And I'll find out who is the bastard that dared to interrupt us."

Raimundo's worry just lowered a little with his love's words. He turned to her and spoke: "I guess you are right, I have first to finish my showdown. We can talk later. See ya soon my love". With that Rai gave Wuya another quick 'kiss' and leaved. Wuya had a sad and frustrated look on her face. She knew that something bad was about to happen to her dear. The heylin witch just didn't wanted to make the dragon of wind more worried.

'_The fu bastard who interrupted us is going to pay. And if he or she hurts my dear Raimundo in any way, this person is going to regret for the rest of her or his life'. _Wuya thought while she left the place.

Rai approached the tree that Wuya told him. _'Here it is. She is almost ready for the notice. I have to wait a little more. When she truly becomes a good person I will make her become human again'. _He thought.

FLASH

"The showdown is over Jack. I won". Rai said holding the Monkey Staff, Tangle Web Cong, Sword of Storm, Eye of Dashi and the Running Shoes.

"Good job partner" Clay said putting his hand on Rai's shoulder. "Why didn't you helped me to find the sheng gong wu ?" Jack said looking at the heylin witch. " I tried, but I couldn't find." She lied. Jack thought weird that Wuya didn't yell at him for loosing five sheng gong wu. "Let's go." She said looking at Jack and after that she turned her face to Raimundo and they looked at each other's eyes for one second. Clay and Kimiko noticed that.

The travel back to the temple was very silent, until Dojo tried to break the silence: "So… It was very hard find the sheng gong wu?". "No, it wasn't" Rai said trying to end that chat. Dojo realized that Rai didn't wanted to talk so he didn't try anymore.

"By the way Raimundo. You should improve your aim. You almost hit us with your attack. If you want I can teach you". Omi said with a big smile on the face. The Brazilian boy only looked at the younger monk with obvious angry in the look. _'I hate when Omi acts like he is perfect. Can't he Understand that only God is perfect. He is just a little kid that acts like he is the center of the whole universe. And I still have to figure out who saw me with Wuya.' _Rai thought.

After they arrived Master Fung appeared to greet them. "Welcome. I see that you won the showdown." Fung said. "It was a little easy beat Jack. He is so dangerous as a feather". Rai said. "Be careful young dragon. A feather can cause a great allergic reaction in some people". Raimundo hated when Master Fung talked through enigmas.

With Jack and Wuya:

"Hey. Why are you so quiet lately? You aren't even scolding me anymore, not that I care about that of course. And you are so … lost in thoughts". Jack said while he worked on his Jack-bots.

"Mind your own business Jack. You would never be a good fighter anyway. So why I should waste my time scolding at you". Wuya said harshly.

"Hey I just wanted to chat. And stop treating me bad or else I will stop helping you. AGAIN." Jack said looking at Wuya.

Wuya was so mad at Jack that she phased through him. "I SAID TO YOU DO NOT DO THIS. I ALWAYS FEEL SICK WHEN YOU DO THIS!" Jack yelled at her. The ghost witch just ignored him.

The Xiaolin Temple:

After the dinner, the xiaolin apprentices were relaxing. Clay was teaching some tricks with his rope to Omi, Kimiko was using her computer in her room and Raimundo was just walking around the rooms in the temple.

'_I still didn't figured out who saw me with my love. The person couldn't be: Jack because he would have screamed like a girl, Omi doesn't know how to hid his feelings and would say that He never trusted me again, Kimiko would've scolded me to death, Dojo doesn't have a human version, Clay would have said that I was a dirty snake and Chase Young would never had made such a stupid mistake like step on a branch. WHO SAW US?'_ Rai thought.

The Brazilian boy was heading to his room, but he was also afraid. He needed to rest, however he didn't want to have another nightmare like he had last night.

When he was about to lay down on his "bed" Kimiko called him: "Rai can you come here please?". '_What she wants?' _Rai thought.

Rai got out of his room and went to Kimiko's. Kimiko got up of her chair just to be able to look directly at Raimundo's eyes. She was very serious. "Rai… How long have you doing this?". The dragon of wind froze. "W…What are you talking about?" RAi said trying to sound more innocent as possible, but he was starting to shake and a few sweat started to appear on his head and his voice had obvious fear.

'_How could she know? Why she took so long to talk about this? Did she tell to the others?' _Rai thought starting to panic.

"You know exactly what I am talking about. I didn't tell the others because I don't know how they could react. I discovered your secret Raimundo."

Rai wanted to die right there.

End of chapter 4

* * *

Sorry about the wait. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please review. I accept all kinds of criticize. 


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

Thank you all for reviewing.

* * *

Nightmares and more questions

"I discovered that you , Raimundo Pedrosa, … sleep with a teddy bear" Kimiko said trying to hid her laugh, but she couldn't.

Rai felt more relived. "Rai, I think that you are 'a little' too old for doing this type of thing. I discovered that a few nights ago. When I went to the bathroom a saw you hugging your teddy bear, it was a cute scene thought." Kim said with a smile.

She continued: "You look like you saw a ghost. Are you alright Rai?". "Yes, I am. I'm just tired." He lied. "I'll have some sleep. Goodnight." He said after a yawn. "Goodnight" Replied the dragon of fire. She saw Raimundo enter in his room and after this she went talk with her other friends.

"Hi Kim". Clay greeted her. "Hi. Have you two noticed that Raimundo is acting really strange lately?". She asked. "Now that you mentioned this. Yes." Omi said.

"Did you two noticed that Rai and Wuya were looking to each other. And that look didn't have hate. I could see". Kimiko said. "Yes I also saw that." Said the dragon of earth staring the floor. "Wait a hour" Omi said surprised. "Second" Kimiko corrected the little monk. "That too. Do you think that Raimundo is going to the evil side again. I don't trust him fully.". Omi said.

"I don't think that Rai is going to betray us again. Wuya must be mad at him and he knows that." Cay said. "So we just have to keep alert to everything he does or everyplace he goes" Omi said sharply. "I don't like this idea, because we would be spying him and he is our friend. That's wrong" The dragon of fire spoke. "I think that Omi is right Kim. We can't risk. Let's have some sleep it's late". Clay spoke yawning.

The three xiaolin apprentices were going to their rooms to have some sleep. _'Rai. What is he hiding? Why he is acting like this? I hope nothing bad happens to him.'_ Kim thought before fall asleep.

Rai's nightmare:

_Rai was outside the temple. The same scene from his last nightmare: temple in flames and almost everyone he knew was dead. Raimundo started to cry softly. "WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE?" He shouted._

"_Soon the Reunion will be complete." Said a creepy voice of a man. When Rai looked at him he saw that it was the same man from his last nightmare. "You bastard you did this!" Rai said with anger. _

"_Yes, feel anger little brother" He said. "WHAT. Don't call me 'little brother' you fuc son of a bit." Rai said with even more anger. The man pointed his sword to the dragon of wind and said: "Don't insult our mother. By the way, she wants talk to you."._

_A head appeared. It was purple. It said: "Hello my son. Don't worry all your preoccupation will be over soon. And your girlfriend is going to have a quick death just because you love her, the others will die slowly an painfully. When the Reunion is completed all the world is going to be ours." It had a woman's voice._

"_Wait a second. Your voice. I know your voice. You were the bit that was talking in my head to betray my friends! I won't listen to you". Rai said_

"_My dear Rai you can't stop us. And… WHAT! You are dead don't you dare came near my son you bit". Suddenly a strong light appeared and engulfed everything. Rai saw himself standing in a place with a white sky. The only thing with other colors were him, and the field of flowers that he was standing on._

"_Where am I?" Rai asked to himself. "You are safe" Said a gentle woman's voice. In front of Raimundo appeared a tall woman. She had green eyes (like Rai's), long and brown hair and was dressing a pink dress with a read coat._

"_Who are you" Asked the boy. She came closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder and said with a simle: "You are in the place where I recover from my injuries. When I'm full recovered I will com to your planet and I'll help you to fight against that two evil beings. You have to know their names. They are…"._

"RAIMUNDOOOOOOOO" Yelled a person making Rai wake up from his dream. "What the.." Rai said a little scared because of the yell. He saw Kimiko looking at him with a anger look.

"Do you know what time is it. I'm trying to awake you since 9:00a.m. and it is know 10:22a.m.. Change your clothes and do your chores. The others and me already finished ours." She said before leaving.

'_I can't believe that is already 10:22 a.m.. But If Kim didn't awakened me I would know the name of the people that are trying to hurt me. That woman is very beautiful, but she isn't more beautiful than Wuya, in her human form' _Rai thought getting up.

In Chase's Lair:

Chase Young was walking through the rooms his "palace". _'I can't believe that I could make such a stupid mistake as step on a branch. I think that the stupidly of Jack Spicer is starting to pass to me. Who could've guess that the dragon of wind and Wuya were love birds. I think I can use their relationship to bring Omi to the dark side. Raimundo and Wuya could've become cats. With these two warriors and a heylin witch the world domination is going to be really easy. But there is something odd about the young dragon of wind and I can't discover what it is.'_ Chase thought.

"_STAY AWAY FROM HIM"_ A woman's voice echoed in Chase's mind. "Who is there?" he said looking to every part of his "house", but he found nothing.

"_STAY AWAY FROM MY SON. OR ELSE…"_ The strange being said again. The walls of Chase's home were becoming purple. Chase Young Never felt such power before. For the first time in his life he felt scared.

A face appeared in front on Chase. This face was also purple and was really deformed ( the same from Rai's nightmare). It had only one bright yellow eye. The face looked at Chase and said: "_Don't dare interfere in my Reunion". _After that the face disappeared and the walls returned to its original color.

"Interesting" Chase said to himself.

End of chapter 5

* * *

Cliff change. What do you all think? Just for the ones who didn't noticed yet this fic is a crossover ( I don't own it neither). Please review. I accept all kinds of criticize. 


	6. Chapter 6

Note: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

Thank you all for reviewing.

* * *

Running away

'_Damn. I almost discovered who is taunting me in my dreams. I hope that this will soon pass. Didn't that woman said that she will came to help me? Thank God that there is still nice people in the world.' _Rai thought while washed the dishes.

"Young monks please come to the sheng gong wu vault please" Master Fung said. When they all arrived the elder monk was already there. "Young xiaolin apprentices Jack Spicer came last night to steal our sheng gong wu. But I found him and he just screamed in a female tone and accidentally let fell all the sheng gong wus, except the Golden Tiger Claws. I've waited this long to tell you this because You all needed to rest and I have a feeling that something really awful is going to happen soon" Master Fung said.

"A NEW SHENG GONG WU REVEALED ITSELF. IT'S THE DRAGON CROWN" Dojo shouted. "Why are you yelling Dojo" Omi asked. "I was yelling because it is a very powerful sheng gong wu. It can make a human became a dragon" The dragon answered. "Like Chase?" Kim asked. "No. When a person uses that sheng gong wu he or she will become a extremely powerful dragon, stronger than Chase" Dojo explained. "Let's get it." Rai said. The xiaolin apprentices left the temple with Dojo.

'_Good luck young dragons. Please be careful. I have a really bad feeling . God bless you all.' _Master Fung thought.

The dragons arrived in another forest. "I can't believe. Another sheng gong wu is in a forest. Why they can't be in a place more easy to find them. Like a open field" Rai said. "My friend Raimundo I think it is better this way because it's a good place to train our tiger instincts. You never know from where the enemy can appear" Omi said. Rai just gave him a bored look.

"Ha too bad for you xiaolin-losers I already found the sheng gong wu" Jack Spicer said holding the Dragon Crown. "Speaking of the devil". Clay said looking to Wuya. Raimundo didn't like Clay's choice of words.

Jack thought weird that Wuya wasn't scolding him to just flee with the sheng gong wu. She was just staring to Raimundo and he was staring at her. "Well… It's time to go goodbye xiaolin-losers" Jack said. But before he could flee the dragon of wind jumped toward him and touched the Dragon Crown and said to the 'Evil Boy Genius' : I challenge you to a xiaolin showdown.".

"I accept. And to make the things more fun how about a shen yi bu dare. My golden Tiger claws and the Jet Bootsu against your Reversing Mirror and the Serpent's Tail" Jack said. Everyone looked at him surprised. "Why you choose these sheng gong wus Jack". Wuya asked him still surprised Jack never tried to bet these sheng gong wus before.

"Duh. They can bring you back to the human form, can't they? So I'll win them and make you human like this loser did before me" Jack said. Wuya didn't liked when he called Rai a loser, but she couldn't tell anything or else their secret would be ruined.

"Name your game Spicer" Rai said. "The game is hide and seek. The sheng gong wu are going to hide in the forest. The one who finds more sheng gong wus wins. Do you accept?" Jack asked. Rai gave him a bored look at him and said: "For a genius you are VERY dumb. Of course I accept. Don't make questions if you already know the answers". "Let's just start" Jack said.

"GONG YI TAMPAI" They yelled

FLASH

The trees grew, there was a lot of leaves on the floor and the five sheng gong wus hid in the forest. "Remember Raimundo 'What Omi would do?'" Omi yelled to him. '_That kid needs urgently to learn some modesty'_ Rai thought while he was looking for the sheng gong wus.

"Hello my dear" Wuya said behind him. Rai turned around and gave her a quick kiss. "I'm sorry my love, but I have to find some sheng gong wus" Rai said apologizing to her. "I can help you." She said. "Thanks" the Brazilian boy said.

They were walking and talking while they searched for the sheng gong wus. "Wuya I have to ask you something". "What is it my dear? On the top of that branch there is a sheng gong wu" Rai jumped and took the Serpent's Tail.

"Well I want ask you a favor. If I bring you back to the human form, do you promise don't try conquer the world?" Wuya froze. She thought for a second and said: "I… don't know. Look under that stone". Rai lifted the stone and found the Reversing Mirror.

" Please my love. You have to this for me. Please" Raimundo said with a sad look. "I love you Raimundo. With all my heart, however I don't know if I can resist the temptation to conquer this world. Behind that tree." Wuya sad also sad.

Rai found the Jet bootsu. "Please Wuya. Don't make me beg". Rai said. "I…" Wuya was about to say something when someone screamed. "WHAT THE HELL". The xiaolin monk and the heylin witch looked behind then and they saw Jack Spicer holding the other two sheng gong wus.

"You lost Jack". Wuya said sad. She knew that something horrible was about to happen.

FLASH

"Raimundo I see that you won the showdown. Not as fast that I would have done, but still good enough" Omi said. "You were supposed to help me not him" Jack said furiously.

"What? Rai are you betraying us again?" Kimiko said. "No! Please let me explain." Rai said worried. He was technically betraying them again. He wanted to explain the situation. "You doesn't need to explain you dirty vermin" Caly said with obvious anger.

"Crap. Wuya please answer me. NOW!" Rai asked her. None of them knew what Raimundo meant. "I… accept. For you my love I would do anything for you". "So let's go my love". Raimundo said before he opened a portal with the golden tiger claws and he and Wuya entered in the portal.

"I can't believe that he betrayed us again. I never trusted him anyway" Omi said furiously. "Let's go back to the temple" Dojo said when he become full sized. The xiaolin apprenticed climbed on Dojo and flew to the temple. " I have to prepare myself" jack said when activated his personal helicopter.

The xiaolin apprentices were talking while they went back to the temple to ask for Master Fung's advice. "I can't believe that Raimundo betrayed us again. That dirty snake." Clay said furiously. "I knew I couldn't trust him. I knew that he was evil" Omi said sharply. "That kid is worse than Chase" Dojo said. " I… trusted him. I can't believe that he did that to us. Wait a second. Did Rai said to Wuya 'Let's go my love'?" Kimiko asked.

"Do you mean that Raimundo and Wuya are IN LOVE?" Dojo asked. "That's why he and that old hag acted weird near each other" Clay said. "This is most disturbing" Omi said.

End of chapter 6

* * *

I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit rushed. I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I had a VERY important exam to study. I hope you all enjoyed. Please review. I accept all kinds of criticize. 


	7. Chapter 7

Note: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

Thank you all for reviewing.

Just for curiosity: When I was looking at some websites, I saw that in a episode of the third season (the third season is going to arrive in Brazil only in 2006) that everyone was calling Ray "bobo". "Bobo" in Portuguese means stupid or silly.

Another thing: please forgive me when I make some grammar mistakes.

* * *

Memories

Rai and Wuya were at the same place where the heylin witch had become human for the first time.

"This is it. Are you ready my love?" Rai asked gently. "Yes, I am. Do it please. I want finally be able to stay with you forever." Wuya said looking to Rai placing the Reversing Mirror near some rocks.

Wuya stayed in front of the Reversing mirror and Raimundo let the other sheg gong wus that he was holding on the floor. The only sheng gong wu that he was holding was the Serpent's Tail.

The Brazilian boy looked at the heylin witch and said: "Let's start. SERPENT'S TAIL". Then Raimundo started flying against his love. "REVERSING MIRROR" She shoted. Rai was sent flying due Wuya's transformation.

The dragon of wind just stared at the image of his love floating over the Reversing Mirror. When Wuya stopped glowing the Reversing Mirror shattered again.

"Wuya!" Rai said while he ran towards his love. "Rai" Wuya said also running to her love. For the first time they had a real kiss.

"We can finally stay together until the end of our days" Rai said. However he suddenly remembered that the xiaolin monk would hunt them like animals if they don't do anything soon. The dragon of wind didn't want that the love of his life become evil again.

Wuya noticed the Rarimundo's worried face and then she put her hand on his hair and said: "Don't worry my love. Everything is going to end just fine". Rai wanted to believe Wuya's words, but there was something telling his that something horrible is beginning.

Rai thought deeply and said: "My love, I have to tell you something". She looked to his green eyes and said: "What is it?". He said: "Well, I already know about your past, I think it is time for you know mine".

The dragon of wind was breathing really hard, and started

Flashback:

Rai was 7 years old. He has just came form school. Whan the young dragon arrived home he saw his mother and the ringmaster kissing each other. Rai was really innocent at that age. He never saw his mother kiss anyone else, but his father.

Raimundo got curious and asked: "Mom, Why are you kissing the ringmaster?". His mother and the ringmaster broke the kiss and looked at the young Rai with obvious anger in the eyes.

The young dragon thought that they would yell at him like always. He was getting used to it. But instead of words they used violence. Both the ringmaster and his mother started do beat him up saying that he should stay quiet about what happened, or else he would suffer like he never suffered before.

At the same night when his father came back from the show in the circus. The man decided to have a drink when he saw his son playing with toys on the floor. Rai's father got angry and said after he slapped him on the face: "You worthless brat. How many times I've got to say to you DO NOT SPREAD YOUR STUPID TOYS ON THE FLOOR!".

The man looked at his son with a evil smile: "I shouldn't have bothered looking for you six years ago. You are so worthless that they even let you on the doorstep of our house. Look at you. You are a poor excuse for a son. No one likes you and never will." Then he started beating him up.

When Rai went to bed, he cried until sleep.

When Rai was 11 years old he had a best friend called Paulo and a girlfriend called Vanessa.

Rai was just walking thought the streets when he saw Paulo and Vanessa kissing each other. Raimundo decided to hide and hear their conversation when he discovered that they were talking about him.

When Paulo and Vanessa broke the kiss Paulo spoke: "Do I kiss better than Raimundo?". Vanessa smiled and said: "Of course. I never liked him anyway. I was just using him to get you". "Me too. I was just pretending to be his friend just to got closer to you.". Rai was holding back his tears. His "best friend" and his "girlfriend" were just pretending like him.

"So what are going to tell him?" Vanessa said. Paulo looked at her and said; "I know let's just say that we just fell in love. He is so dumb that he will believe and do nothing about it". "You are right." She said kissing Paulo again. Rai decided to get out of that place. Raimundo didn't wanted to hear more

Rai went straight to his home. He decided that should pretend that nothing happened. '_Will someone ever be able to be a true friend or even love me?' _He thought.

It started to rain really hard and he didn't have strength to run to his home. Raimundo just walked lost in his thoughts. '_Weird. That rain is making me feel better…somehow. I don't why? All rain makes me comfortable.' _. Rai thought before enter in his home

End flashback

"Oh…" Wuya could only say that. Rai started to cry. Those memories were painful. Wuya hugged Her love and said: "Don't worry Rai. It's over now. You don't have to suffer like that anymore. Those acts of atrocity are just memories now. I will never let nothing happens to you again".

Rai looked at her beautiful eyes and said barely audible: "Thank you". They kissed each other. It was a kiss full of love.

Unlucky for them, three men with silver hair were spying Rai and Wuya. "Our little brother grew up" The short haired man said. "Please, don't cry again" the man with longer hair said. "I'm not crying" the short haired man protested. "Silence you both! Our little brother doesn't know what will happen. Soon we will make our move. And then our older brother is going finally going to came back to our world." Said the man with medium sized hair.

End of chapter 7

* * *

I'm so sorry for the long wait. I hope you all enjoy. I accept all kinds of criticize (even flames) . 


	8. Chapter 8

Note: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

Thank you StephanieFan, PHANTOM RANGER , dArkliTe-sPirit and Smiley Smackdown for your reviews.

To Smiley Smackdown: I want to make a surprise.

Please forgive me when I make some grammar mistakes and for taking so long to update.

* * *

**The Reunion begins**

NIGHTMARE:

Raimundo was standing again in front of the temple in flames. However this time he saw Wuya trying to fight against the same man that appeared in his nightmares before.

Rai was about to run to help his love, when two purple hands came from the floor and grabed the dragon of wind. He couldn't get out of the grip. He could only see the fight.

Wuya summoned her stone creatures, but the man used his long sword to slice them like they were made of paper. Then she tried to bind him with magic, but the man was faster than her and stabbed her heart with his sword. He removed his sword of chest and stared at her trying desperately to breath.

Wuya fell on the floor and said raising her right hand in Rai's direction: "Rai…you have to… run…please". Then she closed her eyes. Rai felt tears steaming from his eyes and he also felt so much anger that he never felt before. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Raimundo screamed as he finally was able to get out of the grip. The Brazilian boy flew towards the man trying to punch in the face, but the man easily dodged the attack. Rai's rage just got even bigger. "TYPHOON BOOM WIND!" Rai screamed and the man dodged that attack too. "Impressive. Soon you will be ready for the Reunion." Said the man with a evil smile. "SHUT UP! I WILL KILL YOU! YOU BASTARD!" Rai ran towards the man again. The swordsman just used his sword to made a cut on Raimundo's left shoulder.

Rai grabbed his left shoulder his hand. When he removed his hand of the shoulder he saw his blood, but it wasn't red it was black. "What the…" the dragon of wind said. "The Reunion has just begun!". Suddenly Rai felt a sharp pain in his whole left arm.

END NIGHTMARE

Raimundo woke up really scared. He look at his right side and saw Wuya sleeping near him. He smiled and he felt a bit calmer. But it didn't lasted for long, he suddenly felt pain in the same place where the man hurt him.

Wuya woke up in time to see her love grabbing his shoulder. "Rai, what is wrong? Oh my God, you are felling pain!" She said worried. She approached him and tried use her magic to end with the pain. Rai's pain was going away, but it wasn't because of Wuya's magic and they didn't knew that.

"Are you okay now?" Wuya asked worried. Rai got up with a hand on his left shoulder and said: "I'm fine now. Thank you.". "You don't look fine for me. Rai, you know you can tell me everything." Wuya said also getting up and holding Raimundo's hand. "I think it was just a cramp.". Rai said remembering about his nightmare. Wuya looked even more worried and said: "A cramp wouldn't have hurt that much. Tell me what's worng."

The dragon of wind didn't wanted that his love to get even more worried. He just said: "Don't worry about it love. It's like I said, just a cramp. It is gone now.". Wuya gave him a look and said: "You are a poor liar. Tell me the truth, please. I want to help you." Rai knew he couldn't hide this from Wuya, so he told her only about some parts of the nightmare: "I had a nightmare that you died..." Raimundo felt tears forming in his eyes as he remembered about the bad dream.

Wuya gently hugged her love and said: "Rai…It was just a bad dream. It won't let nothing bad happen to both of us. By the way, what make you feel so much pain? We both know that it wasn't just a cramp." The dragon of wind couldn't tell her. It would just make her feel extremely worried. He lied again with a forced smile: "You don't need to worry, my love. It's like I said. Just a cramp. I'm better now. Thanks to you.".

The heylin witch knew that the dragon of wind was still hiding something. She didn't wanted to force him to tell. She decided to wait until Rai was ready to tell her. '_I think she knows that I'm hiding some things. I'm sorry my love, but This is just a problem that I have to resolve by myself.'_ The Brazilian boy though.

"So Rai, when are going to the xiaolin temple? We have to explain to them about our relation. They need to know that I'm not evil anymore". "Well, I think it would be better if we go there now. Earlier they know better." Raimundo said. "Youa are right my love so let's go. GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!" Wuya said opening a portal to the xiaolin temple.

In the xiaolin temple:

The monks were getting ready to defend themselves when a portal appeared in front of the temple. Raimundo and Wuya came out of the portal. "So, We just enter through the front door?" The dragon of wind said. "Let's make a surprise". Said the heylin witch.

Wuya and Raimundo entered through the front door of the temple. That made all monks stay in fighting position. "Hey. We aren't here to fight." Rai said trying to calm down the elder monks, but they ignored his attempts to make a peaceful chat and attacked Raimundo and Wuya.

"Hold still!" Wuya said using her magic to create a big stone cage that trapped the older monks. They tried to break it, but the cage was too resistant. "YOU TRAITOR!" Screamed one of the monks. "I ALWAYS KNEW THAT YOU WERE GOING TO BETRAY US AGAIN! ONCE EVIL ALWAYS EVIL!" Screamed other monk. Raimundo felt bad, they didn't even wanted to know what is going on. "SHUT UP! Or else I will make you shut up." Wuya said with anger in her voice. The monks were frightened. The older monks thought that it would be the end of the world.

Wuya and Raimundo saw Omi, Kimiko, Cay, Master Fung and Dojo was on Master Fung's shoulders. "Please defeat the. You are the only hope of the world" Sad one of the monks that were trapped inside the stone cage."I knew that you would came and try defeat us you traitor. Prepare yourself for a humiliating defeat." Omi said when appeared the nine white dots on his head.

"Calm down young monk. What are doing here?" Master Fung asked calmly. He knew that something odd was happening. He decided to give a chance to them to talk. "With all respect Master Fung sir, but I think that we should defeat them before they do something." Clay said.

Rai tried to calm them: "Look we aren't here to fight.". "Yeah right! So why did your 'love' trapped the monks in a stone cage" Kimiko said with obvious anger in her voice. "They tried to attack us, so I trapped them in there. We didn't even hurt them. If I were evil, I would have just got rid of them. I'm not evil anymore. Raimundo made me see that. He was the only one who loved me. I love him too. If you can't understand that, I won't care." Wuya said gently. Only Master Fung noticed that wasn't anger in her voice. "What my love said is right. She isn't evil anymore and we love each other. We came here to at least tray talk to you guys. And you should respect that. I didn't betrayed the temple. You didn't even let me explain. When you calm down we can tal…" Raimundo wasn't able to finish his speech. He suddenly felt a huge pain in his left shoulder. He tried to yell but nothing came out. Then he blacked out and fell on the floor.

Wuya ran to the place where Raimundo, she gently lifted his head and said with some tears coming out of her eyes: "Oh my God! Please talk to me.". But he didn't opened his eyes. Master Fung, Dojo, Kimiko and Clay started to worry about Raimundo. They even tried wake him up. Omi just looked at the scene. He didn't cared for Raimundo anymore. He also didn't understand how could the others feel sorry for the traitor.

"What is that on his left hand?" Kimiko said pointing to a black spot on Rai's left hand. Wuya saw the black spot and remembered the pain that he felt earlier . The heylin witch decided to look at his shoulder. Almost all his left arm was black and she also found out a cut on his left shoulder. Omi got curios and decided to take a look. The dragon of water also got surprised when he saw the black spots covering his ex-friend arm.

She tried desperately use her magic to heal him, but it was useless. Raimundo was starting to sweat and shiver. Suddenly he started to scream like someone was hurting him really bad. Omi just smiled and said: "He is receiving what he deserves!". If Wuya weren't trying to heal her love, would have killed the bald monk with her magic. The others just gave a disapproval look to Omi. The heylin witch felt horrible. She couldn't help her love like she promised.

Far away from there, the same three men that were spying Rai and Wuya before were still spying them.

"The Reunion is finally starting." Said the man with longer hair. "Soon all members of our family are going to unleash the darkness in this world and all power is going to be ours. Nothing will be able to stop us!" Said the man with medium sized hair.

End of chapter 8

* * *

This the longest chapter that I've wrote until now .I hope you all enjoyed .I accept all kinds of criticize (even flames) . 


	9. Chapter 9

Note: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

Thank you StephanieFan, PHANTOM RANGER , dArkliTe-sPirit, justKoolkat and Darkwriter941 for your reviews

to justKoolkat: I'm glad that you liked my story and I'm a man.

Please forgive me when I make some grammar mistakes and for taking so long to update. I don't have much time to write.

* * *

**Phase 2: finished**

None of them knew what happened with the dragon of wind. Wuya kept trying to help him with her magic, but it was useless. All she could do was watch her loved one lay on the floor. According to master Fung there was nothing about those black spots on Rai's left arm in the ancient scrolls.

The elder monks and Omi were already getting in position to attack. They thought that it would be easy to defeat Wuya because of her sadness. Master Fung noticed that and said: "Don't do that. She isn't a threat anymore.". The other monks were astonished with these words. Master Fung was defending the heylin witch.

"Master Fung. She is our enemy. We should defeat her while she is vulnerable. She IS evil." Omi said angrily. The young monk couldn't believe that his master a person that was like a father to him defend Wuya. "Omi, she isn't evil anymore. I can feel it. Wuya would you like to stay here?" Master Fung asked. That made all monks but Raimundo, Dojo and Wuya yell: "WHAT?". Master Fung got surprised with everyone's sudden outburst.

"Master Fung sir, do you think this is a good idea? She is our enemy and I don't believe that she became a good person so quickly." Clay said confused. "Clay is right we can't just let the old hag sleep here after all the she done" Kimiko said trying to convince the older monk. "Don't you want to think for a little more time before allow her stay here?" said Dojo jumping out of the older monk'sholders.

Wuya didn't fell welcome there. The only person that believed her was Master Fung. She wanted to get out of there. '_I want to leave this place, but I don't know what to do. I could re-create my castle, however I don't know how to help my loved one. And I can't just enter in a hospital. What I would say: "Hi I am a 1500 old witch and my love here is very sick can you help me?". They would call the police! I think I don't have choice. I'll have to stay. I hope my love wake up soon._ "I'll stay Fung…Thank you for believe me." Wuya said. Master Fung smiled and said: You can stay in Raimundo's room. I'll take you there."

The other monks and Dojo just looked at Master Fung, Wuya and Raimundo enter in the temple. They wondered when she was going to attack.

Wuya barely talked to the other monks. Even during the meals. Wuya feared for her and Raimundo's safety. She feared that the monks would just attack them. She also knew that she could easily stop them. But she didn't want to hurt anyone…not anymore.

At 2:00 a.m.

None could sleep. For the monks was hard to sleep knowing that a witch and a "traitor" were next to them and for Wuya, well she didn't wanted to sleep. She was afraid that something would happen to Raimundo while she were asleep and she was also afraid that someone would attack them.

Kimiko, Clay and Omi decided to get up and try to think away from Wuya. She noticed that all the other monks got up and were walking away from their rooms. The witch said: "Don't tell me that you all are going to bathroom.". Omi looked at her with angry look on the face and said: "This isn't of your business." Then the three monks jst walked away from her.

Wuya knew about their hatred over her. She sighed and stared at her love sleeping next to her. He was still asleep. She started to stroke his forehead and for the first time in her life she started to pray to God.

The three young monks were walking through the temple when they found master Fung looking at the full moon. "Master Fung, why did you allow Wuya and Raimundo stay here? They are evil!" Omi said trying to convince the older monk. Fung looked at the bald monk and said with a small smile on the face: "You may be too young to understand this, but Raimundo's love changed Wuya. He her one thing that none ever gave her: affection." "Are you saying that just because Raimundo started to like her, she changed! I still can't believe it." Omi said crossing his arms. Master Fung knew that Omi wouldn't change his mind soon. Clay and Kimiko were starting to understand what Master Fung said, but they still had their doubts.

Dojo was still trying to sleep. Suddenly he felt like there was something breathing on him. When he opened his eyes he saw a dog. This dog had yellow scales on the back and black scales on the other parts of its body, it had a tail like scorpion's and each paw had tree sharp claws. The only thing that Dojo could do was scream: "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Fung, Kimiko, Clay and Omi heard the scream and ran to know what happened. They found Dojo in his huge form trying to fight against that devilish dog . The dragon didn't wanted to breath fire on it, because it could destroy the temple. "TSUNAMMI STRIKE WATER!" Yelled the dragon of water as he attack the dog. When Omi hit the dog, it became black smoke and disappeared. "That was weird" Kimiko said.

"Dojo, where is the little girl that was screaming?" Omi asked innocently. Dojo got a little angry with that question and said: "I don't scream like a little girl." They suddenly felt a small breeze. "The vault!" Said Master Fung before ran towards the Senh gong wu vault. When they reached the building there was at least fifty dogs and one of them was holding the Dragon crown with its mouth. The monks and Dojo tried to fight against the dogs. They were doing a good fight, but suddenly all dogs became smoke. When they tried to see the dog which was holding the Dragon crown, it was nowhere to be seen. "Wuya is behind this. I knew we couldn't trust her." Omi said angrily. "Omi, We have no prove that Wuya was involved. Let's talk to her. She may know something about these creatures." Master Fung said before he and the others started to walk to Raimundo's room.

Wuya felt that was something happening in the temple, but she couldn't leave her love alone and defenseless. She Noticed that Raimundo was opening his eyes. She was about to hug him when she looked at his eyes. It weren't forest green like they used to be, they were could green and his pupils were like cat's. She didn't knew what was going on.

Inside Jack's house:

Jack Spicer Was asleep. He was sucking his thumb while he slept. The man with short hair and the other with longer hair were watching the scene. "Pathetic, don't you think?" said the man with longer hair. "Let's just wake up. Seeing a person at his age suck his own thumb makes me sick." Said the man with short hair before he grabbed the evil "genius" and threw him against the wall in the other side of the room.

Jack woke up frightened. When He saw the two men walking toward him he screamed: "MOMMY! I mean… JACK-BOTS ATTACK!", but nothing happened. "What the…" Jack said even more frightened, there wasn't anyone to protect him. The evil genius tried to run but the man with sort hair grabbed him and said: "You aren't going anywhere. We destroyed all your toys. Calm down we need to talk." Than the man threw Jack on his bed.

"What…t do you wa-nt from m-e me?" Jack said with his voice shaking. "Can you please stop being a coward for once in your life and listen. We want your help." Said the man with longer hair. "What if… I refuse?" Jack asked almost knowing the answer. The man with long hair smirked evilly and said: "If you don't help us, you will die before you can scream." Jack froze. He didn't have a choice. "Okay, I accept. What do you want from me?" The two man explained what Jack should do.

On a mountain next to the xiaolin temple the evil dog that was holding the Dragon crown with its mouth got near of the man with medium sized hair and gave him the shen gon wu, after that the dark dog became smoke.

The man with medium sized hair looked at the dragon crown and smirked. He looked at the full moon and thought: '_The phase two of the Reunion is finished'_.

End of chapter 9 and end of Secrets

* * *

This is the end of Secrets, but I will work on the sequel as soon as possible and I'm going to say what crossover this is story is in the sequel . I hope you all enjoyed. I accept all kinds of criticize (even flames) . 


End file.
